This Isn't Happening!
by iloveacertainsomeone
Summary: First real fanfic guys so keep it gentle? Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Cliche but still good. READ and REVIEW please!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"This isn't happening," that is what was running through Kagome's mind as she ran.

_He wouldn't really do that to me would he?_

Flashback

_I'm tired of having to go looking for that stupid Inuyasha everytime he runs off! But if I don't he won't come back until morning!_

She trudged along even though she had a good idea where the hanyou had run off too.

"Inuyashaaa!!"

"Inuyasha where are you?"

No answer.

_Where could he be?_

She stopped.

She heard voices.

"Kikyo, when are you going to go to hell? Have you decided?"

"I have Inuyasha. I do not want to wait until Naraku is defeated...I want to leave now."

That was all Kagome needed to hear. Or so she thought.

She took off.

Inuyasha's head snapped quickly to the right and his nose shot up into the air.

_Kagome.._

Kagome kept running, tears were running down her face.

She didn't turn around to see if he saw her.

All she knew was the pain in her heart and the burning in her legs from running.

End Flashback

"This isn't happening," that is what was running through Kagome's mind as she ran.

_He wouldn't really do that to me would he?_

_This is all a dream..a-a dream. I'm going to wake up any minute now laying on the hard ground in my sleeping bag. Inuyasha isn't going with __Kikyo! He's sitting up in his tree watching over camp! right?_

Wrong. And she knew it.

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could to catch up to her. He was going to tell Kikyo he couldnt go to hell with her. That is what he was with her for.

He didn't know how or why it happened now...but the monk actually got throught to him this time using his annual talks to get Inuyasha and Kagome together. He had made Inuyasha make a list of pros and cons for both Kikyo and Kagome. It was a dead giveaway. Cold-hearted ice queen Kikyo versus the kind and caring Kagome. Inuyasha was confused.

_Why didn't I see it before?_

_I could have stopped this before it had even happened had i listened to Sango and Miroku earlier! _

_I'm almost there! Just a little further! _Kagome thought, wiping her tears, _Then I'll be so out of here._

"KAGOME! WAIT! PLEASE!"

_Dont leave me!_ he thought.

_Inuyasha!_ _He's here! _thought Kagome.

"KAGOME!" thought Inuyasha as he ran to her. The first thing he did as he reached her was pull her into a tight, thought gentle embrace.

_I love you. If only i could say it._ he thought.

_Salt_..._ Oh no! Please! Don't CRY!_

"Please Kagome..don't cry anymore. Just don't. You know i hate it when you cry."

"Leave me alone." Kagome said.

"But.." he started.

"Just go away!"

"About Kikyo.."

"Just shutup and leave me alone! I don't care what you have to say! You're leaving with her! I heard her tell you she wanted to leave now! I'm

not sutpid! I know that when you stare off into the sky you're thinking about her! That when you look at me you see her! That you wish she were

alive and in my place! That is why you protect me is it not? You want to protect your ex-lovers look-alike? Is that it?" she questioned.

"Just SHUTUP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"That is all a complete lie.." he whispered. "You are nothing like her. She is not the woman she used to be. She is now cruel and cold and you

are warm and alive! You care and she doesn't! She wanted me to change and you didn't! You were the first one to accept me!"

"To love me...I would NEVER wish her to be in your place because...then I would be without my love."

"No..." she whispered.

"Yes. Kagome, I love you. I know you have no reason to believe me to be telling the truth but I am telling you from the bottom of my heart that

I am. I love you with every fiber of my body and I want to be with you always." confessed Inuyasha.

"Your right."

"I am?"

"Yes. I have no reason to trust you." His ears drooped. "You've hurt me countless times but I keep running back, all for the same reason that I

trust you right now...because...I love you too."

The look of shock that rested on Inuyasha's face caused Kagome to laugh out loud.

"Really!?" he asked.

"YES!"

"Kagome...will you be my mate?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask."

Yes. I know. This is the most cliche Inuyasha story but I wanted to post it anyway.. R&R!!


End file.
